harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Atak na Norę (1996)
Atak na Norę (ang. Burning of the Burrow) — napaść Śmierciożerców na dom rodziny Weasleyów – Norę, do którego doszło podczas ferii świątecznych w 1996 roku. Celem ataku było schwytanie Harry'ego Pottera, który spędzał akurat święta w Norze. Bellatriks zdołała wywabić chłopca z bezpiecznej kryjówki na otwarte pole, ale gdy spróbowała go zaatakować z Fenrirem plany pokrzyżowali jej członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Po porażce Śmierciożercy uciekając spalili Norę, na szczęście wszyscy domownicy znajdowali się wtedy na zewnątrz. Tło Druga wojna mały|lewo|Powrót Voldemorta. Po wskrzeszeniu Voldemorta znowu pojawiło się zagrożenie ze strony śmierciożerców, dlatego ponownie powołano Zakon Feniksa do walki z poplecznikami Tego, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać. Początkowo zwolennicy Czarnego Pana działali w ukryciu, korzystając z tego, że Ministerstwo Magii nie wierzyło w ich powrót. mały|śmierć Syriusza Blacka. Chcąc zdobyć bardzo ważną przepowiednię, Voldemort korzystając z legilimencji zwabił Harry'ego Pottera do Departamentu Tajemnic, by pomógł mu ją zdobyć (tylko Harry mógł podnieść szklaną kulę z przepowiednią). Plan jednak się nie powiódł, ponieważ do departamentu wkroczył Zakon Feniksa i doszło do bitwy, podczas której przepowiednia została zniszczona. W czasie walki, z ręki Bellatriks Lestrange zginął Syriusz Black – członek Zakonu i ojciec chrzestny Harry'ego. Chłopiec próbował go pomścić, ale zabójczyni uciekła wraz z Voldemortem. Starcie okazało się porażką dla Śmierciożerców i Czarnego Pana, których powrót został ujawniony przed całym światem. mały|lewo|Atak na Londyn. Mimo że Ministerstwo zaczęło ścigać popleczników Voldemorta nadal dochodziło do ataków, między innymi w Londynie, gdzie Śmierciożercy zabili wielu mugoli niszcząc most Millennium Bridge. Przed atakiem mały|Remus i Tonks w odwiedzinach u Weasleyów. W grudniu 1996 roku jak zwykle odbywały się ferie świąteczne, podczas których wielu uczniów wracało do domów. Harry Potter jednak nie chciał wracać na Privet Drive 4 do znienawidzonego wujostwa, dlatego pojechał ze swoim przyjacielem Ronem i jego siostrą Ginny do domu Weasleyów, gdzie zawsze był mile widziany. Na święta do Nory przyjechali także w odwiedziny Remus Lupin i Nimfadora Tonks, ale nie mieli zostać na długo z powodu zbliżającej się pełni, podczas której Remus zmieniłby się w wilkołaka. Przebieg ataku mały|lewo|Harry wybiega za Bellatriks. Gdy Remus i Tonks wychodzili z Nory nagle z nieba spadł ogień, który uformował się w pierścień otaczający domostwo. Następnie przednimi aportowała się Bellatriks Lestrange, która zaśmiała się i wybiegła w wysoką trawę rosnącą w całej okolicy. Harry zobaczył ją przez okno i chcąc zemścić się za śmierć Syriusza pobiegł za nią, zanim Weasleyowie zdążyli go zatrzymać. Tonks i Lupin próbowali zapanować nad pierścieniem ognia, a gdy tylko pojawiła się w nim szczelina, pobiegła przez nią Ginny by dołączyć do pościgu Śmierciożerczyni. Biegnąc przez gęstą i wysoką trawę Ginny dotarła do sadzawki, na której skraju spotkała Fenrira Greybacka, przed którym obronił ją Harry rzucając zaklęcie Drętwota. Gdy przeciwnik zniknął im z oczu, Gryfoni stanęli na wyspie na środku sadzawki plecami do siebie, by lepiej się bronić nie wiedząc, z której strony nadejdzie atak. mały|Ginny, Harry, Nimfadora, Remus i Artur stoją na środku sadzawki i widzą spalenie Nory. W tym czasie najprawdopodobniej udało się opanować płomienie, więc Nimfadora, Remus i Artur Weasley ruszyli na poszukiwania nastolatków. Członkowie zakonu nagle usłyszeli dźwięk rzucanych zaklęć i idąc za odgłosami trafili na sadzawkę, gdzie Harry i Ginny bronili się przed atakami śmierciożerców. mały|lewo|Płonąca Nora i rodzina Weasleyów przed nią. Gdy nadeszło wsparcie dla młodych czarodziejów, Bellatriks i Fenrir odlecieli jako czarne smugi, jednak zanim opuścili okolicę podlecieli do Nory i spalili ją. Artur szybko przybiegł na miejsce by zobaczyć co z jego rodziną, ale na szczęście wszyscy wcześniej opuścili dom. Po bitwie Norę w późniejszym czasie odbudowano W następnej części filmu jest już odbudowana., ale nie wiadomo jak Weasleyowie i Harry spędzili resztę ferii. Za kulisami * Scena ataku pojawiła się pierwszy raz w filmie Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi i ponieważ nie ma jej w książce, nie należy do kanonu. * W zwiastunie do Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi widać jak Fenrir Greyback rozbraja Ginny, scena z nieznanych przyczyn nie pojawiła się w filmie. * Zachowanie pierścienia ognia rzuconego przez Bellatriks może wskazywać, że jest to Szatańska Pożoga, ale nie jest to potwierdzone. Występowanie mały|Atak na Norę przedstawiony w zestawie z klocków LEGO * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (gra) * LEGO Harry Potter: Lata 5−7 * LEGO Harry Potter Kategoria:Bitwy en:Burning of the Burrow es:Quema de La Madriguera